STORMWIND HIGH SCHOOL
by anduin555
Summary: Anduin Wrynn is going to new high school STORMWIND HIGH SCHOOL, and along the way he will experience new friendships, heartbreaks, and even deaths. Will Anduin be able to handle the adventure and high school drama of STORMWIND HIGH SCHOOL?
1. Chapter 1: Anduin

A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfiction ever that I have posted on this site! I have worked very hard on it so please leave nice reviews. Also I really like Anduin so I decided to make him the main character, I like Anduin a lot because he reminds me of myself. Please read and enjoy!

STORMWIND HIGH SCHOOL

Chapter 1: Anduin's First Day

It was Anduin's first day of STORMWIND HIGH SCHOOL, and today he going to it. He walked past the double doors into the hallways and saw a blue big booby teenager with long ears, and a shorter guy with a long furry tail tucked into the back of his pants that had his back facing Anduin. The smell of weed and dying people filled his nose.

"What the fuck are you looking at, prep?" The guy growled, and when he turned around he noticed he was wearing a collar with the name Nathanos on it.

"Sorry, I'm new here. My name is Anduin," he said nervously. He looked at the blue hot teenager again, and he felt his dick twitching in his pants, which was strange because that usually only happened in church or when looking at his dads porns.

"I'm Sylvanas, and this is my dog Nathanos," the blue teen said with a smirk as she tugged on a leash she had in her hand, wrenching Nathanos towards her and he yelped.

"Oh ok," Anduin was confused because Nathanos didn't look like a dog but he also didn't look like a person either. His eyes were red and so were Sylvanas and it was not pretty. "Can we be friends?"

"Sorry, we don't hang out with preps, especially when their dad is the principal," a tall purple guy with horns and wings said as he walked up behind Sylvanas.

"Fuck off, Illidan, you use to be a prep with your brother anyway. You're a poser, and that's even worse than a prep _,"_ Sylvanas hissed and adjusted her top with a skull on it to show off her big boobies but she wasn't obvious about it. Nathanos nodded to agree with her but he was busy staring at her large chest grapefruits to look at her while doing it.

"Okay I will go to class now." Anduin said and walked off while Illidan started getting angry at Sylvanas and started calling her an idiot bitch fool.

Anduin decided to go to his first class for the day and that was English class. On his way to class he saw a group of jocks, there were a few he recognized too. Arthas Menethil was twirling a basketball in his finger like basketball superstar player Michael Worgen before throwing it at a nerd.

"I'm so bad," Arthas laughed so did his jock friends.

He and his group laughed and decided that they would find other nerds to ravage. Anduin made sure to go faster so he would be left alone and his soul wouldn't be stolen from his body.

When he got to his English class an old draenei man was sitting in front of the teachers desk. He looked very old and smelled like old people too. The old man looked at him

"Hello I am Anduin." Anduin said this loudly to make sure he could hear.

"What did you say, son?" It was obvious that the old man did not hear very good because when he talked his volume changed a lot.

"HELLO I AM ANDUIN." Anduin made sure to yell this and he hoped that the old man would hear him or else he would be very angry like a hungry feral mom cat.

"I am Mr. Velen and I will be teaching your English class. Sit down before the bell rings or I will mark you absent forever." Mr. Velen said this and Anduin thought that he was being an unfair dog but he couldn't say anything or else Mr. Velen would tell his dad and he would probably be not only absent but also grounded.

Anduin sat down and he noticed Arthas and few other people he knew walk into class. It was good Anduin was first to get to class because that mean he was a responsible student.

Sylvanas walked in as soon as the bell rang except Nathanos wasn't there with her so he probably had a different class like gym or home economies..

"Sylvanas this is the first class of the first day of school and you are late!" Mr. Velen screeched like a banshee which was what Sylvanas was so she was surprised but also she didn't care about school because she was dark. Arthas and his friends started laughing at Sylvanas.

"I do not care. I am not like my prep sister Alleria who is an honor student and also on the tennis sport team. Also fuck you Arthas you are a prep," Sylvanas roared and then sat down in the back of the class where it was also black like Sylvanas.

Velen didn't hear any of this because his ears are like the oreos Anduin had in the back of his pantry. "Ok we will now start the beginning of class everyone whip out your notebooks because we will be writing poetry," Velen said. "If you fail this poem then you will not be able to graduate." Velen also said this.

Everyone groaned except Sylvanas because poetry is gay.

"Poetry is gay," everyone said except Sylvanas.

"No it is not," Sylvanas said this very angrily. "It is a connection to the world in which we can express our dark and depressed souls."

Anduin did not know a lot about poems except for the ones his dad wrote when he his mom died so he assumed they were gay because that is what everyone else thought.

"Poetry is gay," Anduin said in agreement."Poetry is not homosexual because homosexuality is sin while poetry is not," Velen said this very knowingly so Anduin started to become confused about whether or not poetry was actually gay. "Ok you will now have fifteen minutes to write the poem which will decide your future forever."


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy Drama

STORMWIND HIGH SCHOOL

Chapter 2: Crazy Drama

Anduin felt very confident about his poem and he finished it just before the time was up.

"Ok the time us up, now you must present your poems to the class. This will decide your fate forever," Mr. Velen said this very loudly and seriously and Anduin's ears hurt because he had good hearing unlike Mr. Velen. He wondered why Velen even had ears because most of the time he did not use them.

"Arthas since you were acting like an idiot student earlier you have to present first," Mr. Velen said this and everyone laughed except for Arthas and even Mr. Velen laughed too even though he could not hear himself laughed so it sounded very weird so everyone was laughing at Mr. Velen instead.

"Oh bitch balls!" Arthas said in vein and he got up with his piece of lined paper. Arthas got away with saying this because Mr. Velen could not hear anything. Everyone laughed except Sylvanas because she was still angry at Arthas like a rat who got his food stolen by the garbage truck. He was sitting in the back of the class so it took him a few minutes to get to the front of the class.

"My name is Arthas Menethil and my dad is the vice principal of the school and makes a lot of money," Arthas began with this and everyone thought the poem was bad but they didn't care because poetry was gay except for Sylvanas.

Anduin wasn't really paying attention to Arthas' reciting of the poem because he was thinking about Sylvanas' large boobs earlier and he felt his e rection return and he became very worried. It grew so big it began to press against the desk and raised it so he had to try and push it against his stomach but it was stubborn like a baby that wouldn't stop crying because he was hungry. He was very glad to be in the back of the class but if anyone looked at him he would be doomed forever.

"That poem sucks you're just talking about yourself like you preps always do," Sylvanas rolled her eyes and began to roll an iguana blunt on her desk. Mr. Velen could not notice the iguanas on Sylvanas' desk because like his ears his eyesight was very bad but unfortunately that meant he had very good smelling.

"Who is smoking the iguana!" Mr. Velen said very angrily and got up from where he was sitting but he forgot to get his cane so he fell over on the ground. Sylvanas did not care and laughed like all the other students at how Velen is an idiot and forgot his cane because he also had old timers disease. Sylvanas began to smoke her blunt like an evil villain. Anduin wondered if Nathanos and Illidan also smoked iguana. He remembered his dad telling him not to smoke the iguana because it would make him stupid like a pigeon trying to eat bread off the sidewalk that the old lady throws on the ground.

"Ok I am calling the principal," Mr. Velen said as he struggled to get up and crawled over to the telephone. Anduin wondered if Sylvanas would normally be worried about getting in trouble but she was too high to care, so Anduin became very worried so he went over to Sylvanas' desk and looked like a total shit idiot because he forgot he had a very big e rection.

"Oh my god," Sylvanas said.

"Hey you should put away your iguana blunt I don't think Mr. Velen is joking about calling the principal who will probably call the police so you will probably go to jail?"

"You have a bird in your pants." Sylvanas said this like it was fact except that was not fact because it was actually Anduin's italian sausage.

"No that's his penisyou fucking bitch idiot," Arthas laughed and pointed at Anduin. He felt his penis go down in his pants like a dog being yelled at when he chewed on the furniture. Anduin felt his face turn red like a ripe tomato and ran out of the class with his hands trying to hide his penis.

When he ran out of the class he did it so fast like he drunk ten speed potions and had legs like superstar runner and basketball player Michael Worgen. He saw a big furry cow that walked on two legs and became very surprised and opened his mouth like a ghost.

"Don't look at me!" Anduin cried and turned around but the furry grabbed his shoulder fast to stop him from running away to his house to lay in the shower and cry like he did whenever his dad yelled at him.

"No it is ok. I am Baine Bloodhoof and my dad is a teacher here so I know your dad who is the principal," Baine explained this and Anduin was kind of relieved but still worried but his penis was still big but not as large as earlier because Arthas made fun of his member which made his penis and balls embarrassed and shrink like he just stepped outside in the winter.

"Oh ok I know who you are. But I still have to go because I just got made fun of for having an e rection in class. Please go in and tell them that I am not a bad person because it is okay to have weird body reactions because teenage hormones are crazy," Anduin said and he became really worried because so far Baine was really nice but he looked like a jock so what if he was friends with asshole Arthas?

It was almost like Baine could read his mind because he said this. "Don't worry I'm not friends with Arthas because he is an asshole and a dick." Baine patted Anduins back as he said this which made Anduin calm down a little bit. "Do not worry I will talk to them about how you are actually a cool guy even though you are a freshman and most freshmen are assholes even though you are not."

It was only until Baine walked into the class that Anduin remembered that Velen called the principal who will probably call the police!


End file.
